neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Emanuel Klipse
Doctor Emanuel Klipse is the new arch-nemesis of Natsu Dragneel, and one of the primary antagonists of the Neo Fairy Tail series. As a talented scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Klipse Empire are endlessly thwarted by Natsu, the Neo Fairy Tail Guild, and GUN. Profile and Stats Name: Dr. Emanuel Klipse Alias: Dr. Klipse Classification: Human, Scientist, Criminal, World Conquer Gender: Male Age: 35-36 Height: 186 cm (6'1") Weight: 90 kg (198 lbs.) Affiliation: Klipse Empire Status: Alive Voice Actor: Cam Clarke Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': Wall level himself, Building level to Large City level with most inventions *'Speed': Superhuman himself, Subsonic to Massively Hypersonic with most inventions *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human himself, higher with technology *'Striking Strength': Class KJ himself, higher with technology *'Durability': Wall level himself, Building level to Large City level with most inventions *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Meters to Kilometers with technology *'Intelligence': Supergenius Appearance Dr. Klipse is a tall, muscular man with tan skin, black eyes, and is bald. He has thick black eyebrows and a black goatee. Personality Dr. Klipse is a ruthless, short-tempered, raucous, cruel evil mastermind who is constantly planning to take over the world. He has all the qualities of a classic villain: he looks, talks, and dresses like a bad guy and has selfish and unmotivated dreams of conquering the world, the destruction of his enemies or both. A would-be tyrant, he has a hunger for power and desires as well attention, adulation and a little respect. He holds a high view on himself which makes him arrogant to such a degree that he denies his past failures and finds his terrible actions justified. Driving by a constant desire to ultimately enslave the entire world, he is determined to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, even if that means causing meaningless destruction, getting into otherwise awkward situations or joining an enemy more powerful than he is. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself with utmost pride. He is also a prophet of his own greatness, claiming himself to be a "God amongst men" and stands to be above the human food chain, or as in his own claim, be on top of the world. Although Klipse is a villain, he helps Natsu and Neo Fairy Tail when the world is at stake; though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Born from a tragic childhood as a young man, facing such horrors created by his own government, Klipse saw humanity as power hungry mongrels who destroyed the lives of much of his family, leaving only him and his loyal butler, Hargrave, to survive such a harsh world. No longer seeing the logic of using his similar genius to help such a society and world, Klipse then sought to become a great scientist for the purposes of avenging his grandfather by conquering the planet. However, Klipse was eventually diluted by his own lust for power as he began to make plans to conquer areas outside of his own world and became obsessed with killing Natsu and his friends in the process and obtaining revenge for their constant interference in his plans. Whatever his initial motives for his plans may have been, it is clear that Klipse is now primarily concerned about obtaining power and dominance for himself, with the legacy of his family currently only a fleeting motive at best, with his violent tendencies and insanity mounting as the series goes on. To this end, Klipse has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From small crime bank robberies and daily assaults towards small towns, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Klipse's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as the rise of Trigon destroying almost all of Metropolis and the start of World War III, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. However, he does have a human side and never appreciates senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control; it demonstrates that even if Klipse does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his own father did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race through summoning Trigon. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious demonic entity, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. Ultimately, while not openly violent and ruthless, Klipse is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Natsu, revenge. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones, Klipse's ruthless and violent nature can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Natsu and the Neo Fairy Tail Guild will always be needed to stop him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Dr. Klipse's most astonishing trait is his scientific intellect. His IQ is at a level of 300. *'Master Mechanical Engineer': Weaknesses * Equipment Klipse's Power Gauntlet: Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Klipse Empire Category:Antagonist Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:S-Class